This Is Our Sick
by Fidyagami
Summary: Sang Hokage sakit dan obatnya hanya; Sakura Haruno/ Tapi walau begitu penyakit Naruto yang sekarang menjadi tumbalnya alias bersarang pada dirinya sendiri. Fyuh, menyebalkan/only for adults XD/


**Warning: AU OOC, semi canon. Lemon/jeruk/apaajalah. Typo, lagi males *dilempar kunai.**

**Yang merasa keagamaannya kuat tidak usah baca ok. ^^v**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks to Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora yang bantuin cari judulnya XD**

**Fik ini sebagai janji saya kepada: Ammai. Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, Tata (Eliana Coil), temen kerja (banyak buat janji nih tapi cuma satu fik dirangkup-plakplakplak)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Is Our Sick**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!" panggil Ino dari ujung koridor rumah sakit.

Sakura—gadis yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati temannya Ino tengah tergopoh-gopoh akan menghampirinya. Mata Sakura melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Ino sekarang. Buku-buku dan lembaran kertas yang mungkin isinya tentang dokumen rumah sakit atau semacamnya-lah.

"Sakura, bisa bantu aku?" Ino memasang wajah memelas, Sakura merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari tatapan Ino. Kalau sudah begini, temannya yang satu ini pasti ada maunya.

"Hm?" Sakura menaikkan alis sebelah meminta obrolan mereka langsung ke dalam intinya saja.

"Malam ini kan aku ada janji dengan Shikamaru. Jadi bisa kau berikan ini kepada Hokage ke rumahnya langsung?"

"Kenapa kau tidak ke gedung Hokage saja langsung, dan memberikan kepadanya?"

"Naruto sakit, dia kan ada di rumahnya."

"Eh?"

"Wah, wah, wah. Aku kira kau belum mengetahui keadaannya ya?"

"Err... aku kan baru saja pulang misi, Ino. Mana aku tahu. Ok, sekarang kau bisa ceritakan."

"Yah, Naruto hanya sakit flu saja, tidak lebih. Makanya aku malas kalau mengantarkan ini kerumahnya, kau sajalah. Kan kau bisa bermesraan dengannya." Ino menggoda Sakura, sambil menyenggol lengan gadis pink itu dengan sikutnya.

Pipinya sontak memerah dan gadis cherry itu berusaha untuk berdalih, "Tidak usah berfikiran yang macam-macam!"

"Eh? Siapa yang macam-macam? Aku tidak menyinggung ke situ loh."

Sakura mengerti dengan perkataan Ino, gadis ini memang pandai untuk membaca pikirannya, semua rahasia ia dan Naruto selalu diketahui Ino. Maka dari itu Sakura tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

Sakura menghela napas, tidak ada pilihan lain, "Sini nanti aku antarkan."

"Nah, itu baru Sakura." Ino menjulurkan tangannya memberikan kertas dan buku itu kepada Sakura.

"Oh ya Sakura, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," bisik Ino setelah Sakura menerima buku dan kertas tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Aku merasa... sekarang dadamu besar sekali, apa saja memangnya yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino masih dengan berbisik agar tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas. Temannya yang satu ini mau tahu saja urusannya. Bukannya si mata biru ini pasti sudah mengetahui rahasianya?

"Pasti kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Sakura mengambil langkah mendekat kearah kursi dan duduk di sana, setelah itu si cherry meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di sampingnya.

Ino ikut duduk di sampingnya, "Ayolah Sakura, aku ingin mendengar langsung dari mulutmu." Ino terus mendesak, dan itu membuat Sakura sudah kehilangan akalnya.

"Semua yang kau baca dari pikiranku itu adalah kebenaran," jawab Sakura terkesan pasrah. Kemudian si cherry menatap Ino yang masih menunggu jawabannya dengan hati yang menggebu-gebu. "Kami sering main bersama."

"Ah, itu dia yang ingin aku dengar. Terus, terus apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak banyak, aku dan Naruto hanya main setengah badan!"

"Uh, payah. Aku kira semuanya."

"Aku masih ingin perawan, Pig!"

"Hahaha, ya sudah, ayo kita kembali bekerja, nanti kita ngobrolin itu lagi ya." setelah itu Ino berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk di koridor rumah sakit malam itu.

'Ino memang curang! Giliran ceritanya bersama Shikamaru tidak pernah dibahasnya, giliran ceritaku. Dia semangat sekali.' gumam Sakura dalam hati sembari menyenderkan kepalanya ke senderan kursi.

.

.

.

Pulang dari rumah sakit Sakura langsung belok arah ke rumah Naruto. Pas dipertengahan jalan cuacanya malah tidak bersahabat dan hujan pun turun.

Mau tak mau apa yang dibawa Sakura ikutan basah beserta tubuhnya.

Malam itu Sakura sampai kerumah Naruto tengah basah kuyub. Dilihatnya dari luar rumah Naruto banyak yang berdatangan menjenguknya.

Sakura mengambil langkah memasukki area rumah Naruto.

"Sakura kau baru datang?" tanya Sai yang saat itu sedang duduk di ruang tamu Naruto.

"Iya, Sai. Aku baru pulang misi." Sakura berdiri canggung dengan keadaan basah saat itu.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju saja," ujar Sai memberi pendapat.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ada Naruto di kamar?"

"Ada."

Setelah itu Sakura langsung berjalan menuju kamar Naruto. Perlahan gadis pink itu membuka pintu kamar itu. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar ternyata sudah sepi. Semua orang sedang berada di ruang tamu menanti hujan reda. Kalau tidak salah tadi ada Kakashi-sensei juga. Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan satu persatu orang yang berada di sana, jadi dia tidak tahu.

Seharusnya ia pulang saja sekarang dan mengganti baju dulu baru kerumah Naruto. Berhubung sudah terlanjur ke sini, jadi tidak apalah. Lagipula dalam waktu dekat ini ia dan Naruto akan segera bertunangan. Jadi tidak masalah kalau mempunyai niat untuk meminjam bajunya.

Naruto yang lagi tiduran di atas kasur menoleh kearah Sakura yang saat itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menggigil.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nyengir sembari melangkah mendekat ke ranjang Naruto, "Nar, aku pinjam kaos-mu ya."

Naruto hanya tercengang melihat Sakura yang saat ini sedang kebasahan. "A-ada di lemari pakaianku," ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk kearah lemari yang berada di depan ranjangnya.

Sakura berbalik dan mendekat kearah lemari Naruto. Saat itu pula mata Naruto menatap badan Sakura yang tercetak jelas karena bajunya yang basah. Entah mengapa hanya karena itu otak mesumnya bekerja sangat normal. Ia menjadi memikirkan yang tidak-tidak saat ini.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Menepis apa yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya.

Setelah Sakura mendapatkan kaos dan celana pendeknya, ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengganti baju di sana. Naruto yang masih duduk di atas ranjang melihat apa yang Sakura bawa tadi—setumpukkan kertas dan dokumen sepertinya. Tangan kekar itu terulur meraih dan menariknya untuk membacanya.

Ternyata tulisannya sudah luntur akibat air hujan.

Cklek.

Sakura keluar dari WC dengan baju yang sudah terganti. Ia melihat Naruto yang masih _speechles_ melihat isi dokumen itu.

"Err... Naruto maaf ya, dokumen itu jadi seperti itu." Sakura malah tertawa garing karena telah membuat kesalahan kepada sang Hokage. Siapa tahu Hokage yang berada di hadapannya ini luluh dan memaafkan kesalahannya walau tanpa kata; minta maaf.

Jujur saja Naruto merasa kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang notebene sebagai pacarnya. Gadis itu memang jarang ia hukum karena mendapat kesalahan. Kini Naruto sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi atau hanya sekedar untuk memarahinya. Ia tidak berdaya, ia tidak tega.

Tapi kali ini ia harus memarahinya. Ini juga agar si pink tidak mengulangi lagi perbuatannya.

"Kau harus menyalin semua dokumen ini lagi." perintah Naruto tegas pada akhirnya.

"Eh?" Sakura terlonjak kaget mendapati jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan pemikirannya. "Tapi, itukan karna hujan, bukan karena kesalahanku."

"Tidak ada alasan lagi Sakura-chan."

Sakura duduk di pinggiran ranjang tanpa menghadap Naruto. Ia memasang wajah kesal saat itu pula.

"Hahaha." Naruto malah tertawa untuk mencairkan keadaan, "Kau marah eh?"

"Kau kejam sekali padaku!" kala itu pula Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri, rencananya ia akan kabur dari sana karena sangat kesal padanya. Belum keburu Sakura kabur, Naruto sudah mencegatnya dengan mencengkram lengannya.

"Hahahahah, baiklah, aku memang tidak bisa menghukum Sakura Haruno. Tapi..."

Sakura menghadap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Malam ini kau di sini saja ya."

Pletak.

Satu jitakkan mendarat ke kepala Naruto dengan disertai ringisan kecil. "Ya ampun, Sakura-chan. Kau ini tega sekali. Aku kan lagi sakit."

Sakura kembali duduk di sisi ranjang, "Itu karena kau terlalu mesum," balas Sakura sambil menatap kedua iris mata pacarnya itu.

"Ehm... Sakura-chan, ngomong-ngomong aku merindukanmu."

Naruto menyisir rambut Sakura dari atas dengan jari-jemarinya, menyingkirkan rambutnya ke belakang dari menutupi wajahnya. Entah mengapa kalau sudah terjebak mata Naruto, Sakura sudah tidak bisa bicara bahkan melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"Kyaaa..." dengan sekali tarikkan, Naruto mampu membawa si cherry terguling di kasurnya—dengan posisi; ia berada di atasnya.

"Ssstttt..." Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura, "Nanti orang yang diluar mendengar," katanya yang membuat pipi Sakura memerah seketika.

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dan memilih mengangguk pelan.

Naruto langsung meraub bibir Sakura sambil manarik selimutnya menutupi punggungnya. Tangan Sakura yang tadinya menahan dada Naruto agar tidak terlalu berdempetan dengannya, kini malah meletakkan lengannya ke punggung laki-laki itu—sembari meremas baju kaosnya.

Ciuman itu sekarang menjadi pagutan yang keras dan saling menuntut.

Jantung pria itu berdetak cepat yang pasti debarannya seperti debaran jantung si cherry itu sendiri.

Kini tangan Naruto menyusup ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Sakura. Membuat gadis itu tergelitik akan sentuhan tangan hangatnya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumanya sesaat, "Kau masih memakai bra basah ya?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Sakura mencubit mesra punggungnya.

"Aww..." Naruto meringis sesaat.

"Sssttt... diam Naruto, nanti ada yang mendengar." Sakura terkekeh karena ia berhasil membalikkan kata-kata pacarnya.

Naruto mendengus sebentar, namun sedetik kemudian ia bicara lagi, "Aku mau," bisiknya tepat di dalam telinga Sakura.

"Naru—" Sakura tidak bisa lagi berbicara ketika Naruto mendaratkan ciumannya di leher jenjang putih itu. Ciuman itu terasa familiar dan menggemaskan. Dan sekarang Sakura sudah hanyut akan ciuman dari kekasihnya.

Lagi, Naruto mencium bibir Sakura, bibir Sakura hangat, lembut dan menantang.

Berlama-lama mereka seperti itu. Naruto menjilat dan menggigit bibir Sakura sampai gadis itu mengerang tak tertahankan, apalagi ketika dirasakannya Naruto membuka pengait branya dan melepaskan dirinya dari pertahanan yang luar biasa.

Naruto menyingkapkan baju kaos Sakura. Tidak masalah bagi Sakura untuk tahap sekarang, mungkin ini-lah yang diinginkannya, bukan sekedar kenikmatan, bukan hanya sekedar kesenangan, tapi rasa aman sederhana bahwa ia dapat bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya.

Sakura hanya bisa meremas rambut Naruto dengan ketidakpedulian ketika pria itu menggigiti lehernya seraya meremas dada kanannya. Pria itu terus menghisap kulit luar putih leher Sakura sampai memberikan bekas bercak memerah di sana. Rasanya sakit dan juga menegangkan. Namun dibalik itu, Sakura merasakan perasaan yang melambung tinggi di ujung ubun-ubunnya. Ia merasakan seperti terhipnotis akan kekuatan alam.

Ciuman Naruto sekarang sudah berada di atas dadanya. Dengan sangat perlahan Naruto menggigiti dan menyesap dadanya. Ia hanya mau melakukan itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Tidak terburu-buru tidak juga terkesan cepat-cepat dan memaksa.

Saking pelannya Sakura malah tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Ia terus menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk menahan semua kegelinjangan rasa itu.

Tangan Naruto mulai berangsur membuka celananya yang sekarang dipinjam oleh Sakura. Naruto sungguh tidak tahan akan hal itu. Ia memikirkan sesuatu; Sakura kan sedang memakai celananya. Berarti secara tidak langsung kejantananya bersentuhan dengan kewanitaan Sakura.

Sakura mengerang kembali ketika dirasakannya Naruto menelusupkan lidahnya diantara selangkangannya. Harum vagina Sakura menyeruak ke urat syaraf si pirang walaupun nyatanya hidungnya sedang mampet. Lidahnya menerobos masuk lebih kedalam—berusaha menahan rasa ingin lebih dari sekedar ini dengan digantikan oleh lidah.

Di bawah sana, Naruto merasakan sesak di selangkangannya. Ia merasakan kejantananya meminta dan menuntut lebih dari sekedar ini. Inilah yang sangat tidak bisa Naruto lakukan. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa yang ini walau nyatanya ia tidak mau membuat gadis yang dicintainya ini terluka karena nafsunya.

"Nah-ruh-toh... inih tidak ad-dhil." Sakura menahan desahan sambil berbicara pelan. Gadis itu merasa telah disiksa Naruto dengan cara seperti ini.

Naruto menarik kepalanya dan menatap Sakura bingung. Gadis itu agak menarik badannya lalu bersandar ke bantal besar yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

Pria blonde itu tersenyum hampir menyeringai, ia merayab dan mendekat kearah Sakura, menarik lebih dekat badannya agar bisa memeluk gadis gadisnya.

Perlahan tangan Sakura merayabi tubuh kekar Naruto yang masih terbalut kaos putih itu. Benjolan-benjolan otot Naruto membuatnya ingin menyentuhnya terus. Dari otot lengan yang terasa panas itu, otot dada dan perut yang keras itu. Hingga tangannya sampai ke selangkangan Naruto—yang membuat pria itu menggelinjang sesaat.

"Lakukan Sakura-chan," bisik Naruto di sela-sela ciumannya yang berada di daun telinga Sakura. Gadis chery itu meremas miliknya perlahan, kala itu pula Naruto menggingit telinga Sakura sampai memerah.

"Hatchiii..." Naruto malah sempat bersih ketika ia menggigit leher Sakura kembali.

"Aduh Naruto. Jangan bersin disitu." rengek Sakura sebal.

Naruto menarik kepalanya menatap Sakura yang sedang menekuk mukanya sebal. Gadis pink itu menduga bahwa esoknya pasti ia akan tertular oleh Naruto gara-gara ini. "Nanti aku malah tertular."

Naruto nyengir seraya menjawab, "Heheeh, tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan." Naruto menurunkan kembali kepalanya di bahu putih Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Refleks Sakura dan Naruto langsung kalang kabut. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto beranjak tiduran seperti tadi di atas bantalnya seraya menarik selimutnya menutupi dirinya dan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mau tak mau hanya pasrah berada di balik selimut. Naruto sengaja mengangkat dengkulnya, agar tubuh Sakura tidak terlalu terceplak dalam selimut bersama badannya.

"Hatchiii..." Naruto bersin (lagi), ia malah semakin menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke lehernya.

Sai dan Kakashi yang baru saja masuk, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.

"Naruto, kami akan pulang karena hujan kelihatannya sudah reda," ujar Kakashi datar.

Sai hanya bisa diam dan tenang seperti biasa. Ia juga sudah menduga sesuatu yang tengah terjadi di sini. Tapi, dia masih memilih diam dan tersenyum hambar saja. "Kami pulang, Naruto. Lekas sembuh ya."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua keluar (lagi) dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya.

Naruto benapas lega karena mereka tidak keburu menangkap basah perbuatannya, kemudian ia menyingkapkan selimutnya dan mendapati gadisnya tengah terlelap sekarang.

Perlahan Naruto menarik badan Sakura agar sejajar dengan posisinya. Gadis itu sepertinya tengah tertidur lelap. Untung tadi si cherry tidak kehabisan napas ketika di dalam sana.

Naruto tersenyum sesaat sembari mengecup ujung dahi Sakura yang tertutup poninya. Kemudian ia menarik selimutnya dan menutupi mereka berdua malam itu.

.

.

.

"Hatchiii..."

Pagi itu Sakura malah bersin-bersin tidak jelas. Dan sepertinya dugaannya benar, penyakit pacarnya sekarang berpindah dengannya. Sedangkan Naruto hari ini, ia terlihat begitu sehat dan tenang. Ia malah sudah duduk di kursi Hokage sekarang.

"Ayo, semalam berbuat apa dengan Naruto-sama?" goda Ino yang muncul tiba-tiba sambil membawa kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Ah, sudahlah, Ino. Aku mau pulang saja sekarang dan istirahat di rumah."

Ino mendengus kesal, "Eh Sakura, kau tahu tidak, aku disuruh Naruto untuk menyalin dokumen itu lagi loh, tega sekali dia." Ino marah-marah tidak jelas di depan meja kerja Sakura. Gadis cherry itu hanya memekakkan telinga tidak mau mendengarkan ocehannya. Seandainya Ino tahu kalau itu adalah karenanya. Pasti ia akan marah padanya. Yah, pasti nantinya ia akan tahu juga.

Setidaknya Naruto tidak memberitahukan hal sebenarnya pada si gadis pirang ini. Tapi walau begitu penyakit Naruto yang sekarang menjadi tumbalnya.

Fyuh, menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rush ya. Itu karena saya membuatnya tadi malem pas menjelang tahun baru, nulisnya di bawah kembang api lagi. Wieh, seru banget lah. wkwkwkwk**

**Akhirnya~ saya punya koleksi fik rate M *melompat-lompat gaje**

**Walau jelek tapi jangan menghina ya #masang puppy eyes**

**Bukan yang pertama kalinya buat ini sih, saya kan udah buat adegan untuk H&E duluan kemarin. Ditunggui ya H&E-nya. Hehehhe *digaploked berjamaah**

**Ohya, saya apdet fik GaaHina juga, untuk OFF sih. Silahkan yang mau bacaaa~ *promocolongan.**

**Rifyu yah. *pasrah deh apa kata kalian**

**-Selamat tahun baru-**


End file.
